Photographs
by Ferrero
Summary: Nudge's got a new hobby, and guess what? It leads to FAX! I know my summary sucks, but check out the story!
1. Introduction to Nudge's stupid camera

Max P.O.V.

* * *

**A/N Just an inspiration I got after doing a drawing on the Flock.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Click". That's Nudge's stupid new camera.

"Click." That's Nudge's stupid new camera again.

"Click." I'm warning you, Nudge. No one messes with Max. One more time and—

"Click."

"That's enough!" I shouted. The camera sounds died out. Goo—

"Click."

I sighed. "Nudge, what are you doing with the camera?"

She looked at me as if I were a mutant. Ha ha, and I am, but so is she. She blinked, "Taking photographs." Yeah, I'm not dumb, Nudge. NO! Don't give me the Bambi eyes.

"What for?" I said.

"Well, I thought we could try to fill up the photo frame we bought at the mall," she shrugged. Nudge, _I_ was the one who bought the photo frame. Not _we_. She had given me that stupid Bambi eyes.

The photo frame was black, courtesy of Fang who thought that pink was a horrible color, and I so agree. It was rectangular and had a huge heart in the middle (where you can stick a photo in) and six smaller irregular shapes surrounding the heart. Nudge and Angel went of all girly mode and made me buy that. I can tell you, none of us really liked the design, even Ig almost puked after taking a tour of it with his very sensitive fingers. Fang just picked the color, but he claimed that he didn't like the frame. Hmm, then why in the name of Itex was he helping Nudge and Angel pick out a hideous photo frame?

I sighed and fell right back onto the deckchair. Right, you must be wondering where on Earth I got that deckchair. Well, let me tell you this. Beaches have got tons of them, and lucky me, someone left his or hers so I had taken to using it.

Ever since we had wiped out the entire race of mad scientists together with their 'Itex', Angel has been forcing us to go to beaches (for Iggy to see—well, not really so much of see as to interact with—beach bunnies as he puts them), stay in luxury hotels (sometimes I wonder if the Max Ride credit card would EVER run out of money) and a lot more places I'd rather not go.

Then I heard a distant, "What the heck are you doing, Nudge!" I grinned. That, I thought, had to be Fang. Nudge, keep up the good work girl. Max loves you. Since when haven't I?

I smiled again. Now Nudge had started on Iggy, but he had heard her coming even before her camera went "click" and had wrestled her to the ground. Finally, Nudge brought the camera shakily before her eyes and said, "Cheese!" and snapped a photo of Iggy in mid-wrestle.

Then she went to torture Gazzy. She managed to get his photo before he filled the immediate area with his trademark smell. Then Nudge ran to Angel.

Angel was a pushover. She let Nudge take a few photos of her and somewhere in the middle, Total climbed onto her lap to join in the fun. Personally, I was surprised by that action.

* * *

**A/N I know it's a really short chapter, but bear with me. It's my first story.**


	2. Let the choosing, begin

Max P.O.V.

**A/N I'm typing as fast as my fingers would let me… my internet's gonna be turned off tomorrow because I've got a major exam coming up next week, and my father knows how to control my internet! ****Argh**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I pushed open the door of our home. That's right. We're not living with mum (Dr. Martinez, if you've read book 3) or my half sister. We decided to return to our home, the one where we lived happily with Jeb for two years.

Yes, the house was completely destroyed in one of the fights, but we got Angel to get some people to fix our house. For free, and now it looks perfectly like the one we had before Angel got whisked off to the School. Then we went shopping for household stuff, and once again, Angel to the rescue! I had decided not to use the Max Ride card. Who knows how much would be left in there after Nudge and Angel have completed their shopping spree.

The kids crowded around me. I had just returned from someplace where they develop photos for you. Nudge immediately grabbed her camera and sat on the sofa.

I took a deep breath. The kids slowly sat on the sofa according to age. Fang and Iggy, not being kids, got chairs of their own. Okay, here goes. "Okay, I went to the shop and asked for six copies of each, but that guy running the shop looked at me weirdly. As if I were mad. So maybe six was a lot, but what to do? I've got six people living under this roof. So anyway, as the machines started rolling out the pictures, one machine for each of the six, I dunno what happened, probably a short circuit or something, and the machines spluttered and died. So I had to do with a few photos short."

I looked at the kids. They looked back at me. I looked at Fang and Iggy, and they looked back at me. Not so much for Iggy, but that's the main idea. They all looked at me expectantly. "Nudge had suggested we stick one of each of our photos into the photo frame, so after deducting one of each, we're left with three photos of Angel, two of Nudge, two of Gazzy, two of Iggy, three of Fang and three of me." I said all that while ticking off the names with my fingers.

That's right. Remember the day at the beach? Well, Nudge decided to pick the best photo taken of each of the flock and chuck them into the photo frame, which looked oddly empty without any photos in it. So all the photos that I'd gotten developed were from the beach.

I continued, "I worked out that the kids could take three photos each, but they can choose who they want staring at them when their sleeping later," I added as Nudge made a move toward me. She sat back onto the sofa, a little put out. "Then Fang, Iggy and I can take two each, but I suppose Iggy doesn't really need them."

Iggy grunted and said, "Well, I could use them as voodoo photos, or keep them to share it with someone who hasn't seen the flock before." I almost choked on my saliva. Voodoo photos? Whoever heard of them? Sharing them with someone else? Haven't we already got enough popularity?

So ignoring Iggy, I continued. "Er, Fang? Do you think you could get one less photo? Because I really want three of the pictures." Fang grunted. I took that as a 'yes', but with Fang, Mr. Calm Cool and Collected, you can never be really sure. But all the same, I took that as a 'yes'. Need I repeat myself again?

"Okay," I said, laying all the photos on the coffee table before me. "Let the choosing, begin."

* * *

**A/N I know it's really short again.**


	3. Who chooses who

Max P.O.V.

**A/N I'm still frying my brain trying to finish this story by tonight, and by tonight, I mean 23:55. That's when the internet goes off.**

**Chapter 3**

I picked up the three identical photos of Angel.

"Raise your hand if you want it," I said, once again reverting back to the old motherly figure the kids knew so well.

Nudge and Gazzy's hands shot up. I grinned. That left one for me. Good. I already knew whose photos I want. I handed both Nudge and Gazzy one of Angel's photos each. Angel looked like she was on the verge of tears. Now I wonder why. "Angel," I said, "You know, sweetie, I'm keeping your photo." Then Angel smiled feebly and sent a telepathic 'Thank You'. I smiled back, then placed Angel's photo at a side of the table so it wouldn't get mixed up. I didn't know Angel would get all teary eyed about the matter. She hardly cried when the whitecoats captured her.

"Now for Gazzy's," I said, holding a photo in each hand. He had only two, remember?

Iggy's hand flew into the air just as Angel's did. I smiled at her, handing out the photos to the two people who wanted them.

"Nudge," I said simply.

Angel's hand shot up. Okay, now she had only one more photo to want. I slid one of Nudge's photos to let it join Angel's at the side of the table, then passed the other one to the six year old, who was so tough she didn't even cry when her legs got fried after the 'trip' to the School.

"Pryo." Everybody should know who I was referring to. If you don't—how could you not?—it's the blind kid, Iggy.

Gazzy raised his hand, so did Fang. Somehow that hurt me, like a wasp had stung my heart or something. What was I expecting? Him to pick my photo? Well, actually, yeah.

I felt tears threatening to fall. I blinked them back and turned Gazzy, placing the photo in his hands and the other in Fang's. His face was nonchalant, but I can't help but feel there was something else to his expressionless face. Something I couldn't quite place my finger, or wing feather, on.

"Mr. Calm Cool Collected," I said, after I had rid myself of the near breakdown. Angel, Iggy and Fang would probably figure something was wrong. Angel, thanks to her mind reading abilities, which could be a nuisance at times. Iggy, because his senses have greatly heightened after he turned blind, so he had a wonderful hearing. Fang, well, because he knows me like the back of his hand, though I can't imagine why anybody would want to know the back of his hand. It just doesn't pay, you know, unless some idiots from Itex (and they're all dead) decide to test you on how well you know the scars on your body. That Fang would probably fail. He's got so many that I've already lost count.

He had three photos. I snuck one to Angel's and Nudge's photos. After all, he's my right hand man, second-in-command, brother, best friend, etcetera. Sometimes I really wish he could play another important role in my life.

Nudge and Gazzy raised their hands. I gave them out.

I started to get jittery.

"Me." I figured that since Angel and Fang had used up their pick-your-photo chances, I could only hope for the rest of the flock to raise their hands. And they did. _Even __Iggy_ You might ask. Yes even Iggy. He's probably gonna use it as a voodoo to vent his anger on in the future if I ever catch him and Gazzy making bombs red-handed.

I handed out the photos, looking suspiciously at Iggy, who shouldn't have noticed it but he did. What can I say? The kid's blind but he's a wonderful sensor.

"You're not going to use it as a voodoo, aren't you?" I growled, not so menacingly, if I should say so myself.

Iggy pretended to look innocent. Emphasize _pretended_. "Nope." He glanced fleetingly at Fang, who started to have color rising up to the surface of his face. Fang? What has it got to do with Fang? And what's wrong with Fang? He seems a little off color today.

Usually, when 'off color' is used on people, it usually means that they're pale, but when you use it in Fang's case, it means that he's getting rosy.

"Nothing like that," Iggy continued, "but you'll find out soon enough." He winked in the rough direction of me (big mistake, probably missed by a mile) and headed to his bedroom, shaking with silent laughter. Tell me, is there something going on in here of which I don't know about? The kids seem to be laughing too, but Fang, well, he's being Fangish and not talking.

* * *

**A/N I know it's long, well, for me that is.**


	4. Iggy and Fang's 'conversation'

Max P.O.V.

**A/N ****Rendering**** my brain to smoke still**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After I had weighed down Fang's, Nudge's and Angel's photos on my bedside table, I found another of Iggy's bombs. In my under garment drawer. Now what was it doing in there of all places? So I, being the inquisitive mother marched to his room, which he shared with Gazzy. I can imagine why. I should never have let them share one in the first place.

When I got to Iggy's room, it was empty. Huh, so he and Gazzy were out on another stormy afternoon making bombs. Wouldn't it out a damper literally and figuratively to the progress? Boys can be so stupid sometimes.

I walked across the room to Iggy's bed and rummaged through his drawer for a piece of paper and a pencil or pen. It had all three. But there was only one piece of paper, and it had been written on. And there's also a pencil and a pen, the pencil being so blunt I could balance Iggy himself on the flattened lead and I'm sure he'll stay there forever. The pen was simply out of ink.

Our of general curiosity, I picked up the piece of paper and started reading, surprised to find it written in both Iggy's untidy scrawl and Fang's neat scribble.

Here's what on the paper:

Iggy: Dude, I got the picture. Saved you lots of trouble and embarrassment, eh?

Fang: Yeah, thanks. But if Max sees it beside my bed, my head will be rolling on the floor.

Iggy: Don't worry, dude. After all, she loooooooves you.

Fang: Shut it, Figgy.

Iggy: Whatever you say, Fnick. You know how you—ow! What was that for?

Fang: If Max sees _THIS_ and that picture, my limbs would join my head on the floor. You get it?

Iggy: Yes, Master Fang. (Can you even sense my sarcasm?)

Fang: Now, Figgy, I send you to bed.

That's it? I flipped the paper over. There was something here:

Fang: Ig, Max is out developing the photos, right?

Iggy: Yeah, so? We all know you're—ow!

Fang: Idiot.

Iggy: So what do you want from me, your humble servant.

Fang: Get me you-know-who's photo.

Iggy: Uh huh. And what do I get?

Fang: Um, Max not finding out about your bombs?

Iggy: Fair enough.

Fang: See ya.

Iggy: … P

I've got to see what Fang got from Iggy. I've got to see what's beside Fang's bed.

* * *

**A/N Parents just came back from where ever they went…**** This is a lot shorter than the rest of the ****chapters but it can't be helped…**


	5. Fang's 'top secret' room

Max P.O.V.

**A/N I'll see if I can make this chapter longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I've been in bed for an hour already. Not sleeping yet, still wide awake to see when Fang starts to sleep. I heard his door slam shut. Okay, now to wait for another half an hour.

I sat up and started pondering on what's that thing beside Fang's bed. He seemed a little, dare I say, embarrassed about whatever it was. And whatever it was, it certainly concerned me.

I spent the next uneventful half an hour sitting in my bed thinking over that piece of paper. Then I came back to Earth with a bump and scrambled out of bed as soon as I'd realized the half an hour waiting time was over.

Silently, I crept to Fang's room. From the outside, you could hear his soft, rhythmic breathing, which somehow gave me a sense of comfort. Yup, he was definitely sleeping. Slowly, I pushed open the door, which gave way without a sound.

My eyes scanned his room. Fang was asleep in the corner furthest from the only window. Slowly, my gaze fell upon his bedside table. I gave an inaudible gasp.

There, standing on the small pedestal, was a photo. Not just any photo. The photo Nudge had taken of me at the beach. That, was what Fang had begged Iggy to get for him? As quietly as possible, I shut Fang's door behind me and walked towards the table, kneeling before it, slowly taking in the frame Fang had put it in. A heart. A red and slightly pinkish heart. I wonder what that would mean. Already, my heart had started to beat faster, and louder. I'm surprised that Fang hasn't woken up and chased me out of his room.

I stretched a shaky finger forward to touch the frame, making sure it actually was a heart. Somehow hearts and Fang don't go together.

Just then, I felt something tug at my waist. Fang. He was still sleeping, but his grip was as tight as ever. He seemed to be pulling me closer to him. It felt…nice, you could say.

I gave in and got dragged onto Fang's bed. He just seemed content with me in his arms. And so was I. He smiled in his dream. A triumphant smile. I grinned slightly and pressed my lips softly to his forehead.

Gosh, I knew Fang would have had his brains splattered all over the walls if he finds out about this the next morning.

I, the dignified Maximum Ride, am going to end up sleeping in Fang, Mr. I-don't-show-emotions-at-all's, bed tonight. And I'm not complaining. I will blackmail him the next day with the photo frame if he spills this. In a menacing and make-Max-embarrassed way.

I snuggled up to him, pecking his cheek lightly before falling into dreamland with Fang by my side, dreaming of how the flock would react to this.

* * *

**A/N One more chapter to go.**** About what Fang does when he wakes ****up.**


	6. Together

Max P.O.V.

**A/N Last chapter…**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I was still sleeping when Fang woke up. How do I know that? Well, Fang almost screamed (can you believe it?) and scooted away when he woke up. I groaned, feeling cold when his arms left my body.

"Wha—what are you doing in my bed?" he asked a little stupidly. I sighed. Okay, so Fang wasn't in his right mind when I got in. He was obviously dreaming.

"Well," I started, "I found a note in Iggy's room. You guys were talking about not showing me something or something like that." Fang sucked in his breath. "I wanted to find out what the hell was beside your bed so I went to your room after you slept. Then, I almost had my heart popped out when I saw my photo," I gestured towards the heart shaped photo frame, and Fang went off color, and you know what I meant by that off color thing, don't you? "Imagine my shock when I saw the frame. Gosh, you love me, don't you?" I thought I'd never be able to live down to saying the last sentence.

Fang replied slowly, "Yeah, I do lo—love you, Max."

"Good," I said. "Because I love you too." And Fang fainted. Help! The apocalypse has come! Fang? Fainting not from the lack of blood but of what Max has said? I thought about it. Duh, I was embarrassed, but Fang looked like he was going to die when I told him that.

I dragged Fang so that his head was on his pillow and positioned myself beside him **(A/N: Don't be sick, people!)**. Then I fell asleep with Fang beside me for the second time.

--------------------

I woke up to the sound of clothes rustling. Uh, Fang was changing. He wasn't beside me so I figured. Shutting my eyes tight and hoping he had something on, I whispered, "Fang?"

He chuckled. "It's alright. I do have something on, you know." How did he know what I was thinking about? Right, he has the I-can-read-Max-like-a-book-even-without-telepathy power. How cool was that? I wish I had the I-can-read-_Fang_-like-a-book-even-without-telepathy power. I opened my eyes.

I gulped. Fang didn't have his shirt on. I gaped like a goldfish, and to Fang, I think I looked like an idiot. He was hot hot hot. Argh! Bad Max! Bad Max! What was the world coming to? First Fang faints, then I think Fang's hot. Oh my goodness. He had his jeans on, alright.

Then suddenly, he pounced on me. I let out an involuntary squeal, which was so loud I think that the kids should be able to hear it. I could feel Fang's bare chest against me. Then in unison, four doors burst open and then Fang's one followed suit. We should have locked that door.

The kids stared at us, Iggy just looked in our general direction. They had their mouths hanging off their hinges and Angel started.

"So you finally got her, eh? After four years of pining for Max you finally got her, but please don't think of such sick thoughts anymore. It's not what a six year old mind reader should hear at all. I mean, we all know you like her." Then she turned to me, "Max, good luck trying to control his mind." She smiled at me, but I was not smiling. I glared at Fang. He blushed. The world is coming to an end!

Gazzy went next. "Hey, Fang, I was wondering, what are you doing without your shirt. Max, I really can't see the connection between Fang's bed and you." I frowned, then sat up after pushing Fang off me, my hands tingling slightly as they made contact with Fang's bare chest. Fang blushed even more.

Uh oh, Nudge is next. "Are you two really together? If you are, then Fang, are we able to call you daddy now, since Max has always been our mother! If you two have kids, can you name them after us? If you get married, then we'll be one happy flock family! Are you—."

Iggy shut Nudge up. Thank goodness. "Fang ol' buddy, you glad she saw the note now? Max, how's Fang's room? I thought you had higher standards." I shot a wasted death glare at Iggy.

"Can you guys leave the room now?" I asked.

"Yes, but on one condition. You have to kiss." Iggy is going to be so dead, I'm going to strangle him and make him join the chicken soup I saw in a shop yesterday.

I looked at Fang, who, if possible, turned even redder. Fang is blushing. I let that sink in before registering that the room was silent. I shot him a look: Fang?

Fang replied with another look: What? Iggy's going to tease me and not let me off for the rest of our freaking life!

I looked at him: Am I not worth it?

Fang looked back at me: Well…

I pitched my voice so only Fang could hear me, and maybe also Iggy, the guy with wonderful hearing, "Kiss me?"

Fang nodded his head slowly, and cupped my face in his hands. Then he leant forward as he brought my face towards his. Then our lips met. It was like someone had sent fireworks through my body. I grinned against his lips and he grinned back, deepening the kiss.

His tongue caressed my lips lightly, begging for entrance, which I willingly obliged. Faintly, I heard whoops and claps coming from the flock, but I was too caught up with Fang. _My_ Fang.

We broke apart, out of breath. Curse our creator who decided that we need to breathe too. I looked at Fang and he looked back at me. I grinned shyly and surprisingly, so did he.

"So, are you guys _really_ together now?" Iggy asked. I looked at Fang, bemused. Then I shot him a look: Are we?

Fang replied nervously: We could if you want.

I returned a look: Not secure, are you?

Fang looked at me: Yeah.

I replied: Well, I love you, and that's saying a lot.

Fang: So yes?

Me: Yes.

And I kissed him again, ignoring the flock. That's the way life should be.

"You're mine, Max. No more dating Sammy boy," Fang said after we broke apart. What did he think I was? A relationship cheater?

"And," I said, "you're mine."

"Fair enough," Fang said, and he grabbed my hand, his face smiling. I've never seen him smile this much before, but I guess that's what comes from getting the person you've wanted for four years. Four years seems a lot. I've only liked him for, what, two years?

I smiled back at him. I'll take Nudge's words into consideration. Hmm, starting a family with Fang didn't seem bad now.

-----------------------

Remember the photo frame Nudge got me to buy? Well, now, in the heart, was a photo of me in Fang's arms, both of us asleep. Nudge got the others to take a few more photos and chucked them in the surrounding six irregular shapes, even Total, our talking dog, had a shape of his own.

Because one of the shapes was left empty, Nudge typed something out, printed it, and chucked it in there:

The Flock

Max & Fang

**A/N ****How**** was it? Read and Review! ****Wait,**** maybe leave out the ****read**** part.**


End file.
